


Hair

by MissCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Author : DustBunny3, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ino offre un cadeau familier à Sakura





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870851) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Dit la voix appartenant à la main dans les cheveux de Sakura. «  Je pars pendant un mois et tu les laisses repousser ? »

« Tu pars pendant un mois et tu reviens sans aucune manière ? » Grogna Sakura, tirant sur ses cheveux pour les libérer de la prise et envoya un regard noir à Ino. Ne pouvait-elle pas profiter de sa pause déjeuner en paix ?

Ino se moque d'elle et s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise à côté d'elle ; elle souriait mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sakura.

Prétendant que le nœud dans son estomac était dû à son repas, Sakura secoua la tête, mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle retomba devant ses yeux. « Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de les couper. » L'ombre de douloureux souvenirs s'immisça sur son visage et elle rit, essayant de la repousser. « C'est un peu ennuyant. Je ne suis plus habituée à avoir les cheveux longs. »

« Hmm. » Dit Ino, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. « Puisque tu es sans espoir, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Que- »

Sakura s'arrêta lorsqu'Ino sortit un ruban rouge familier et, sans même lui demander, le noua dans ses cheveux roses. Elle s'éloigna juste après avec un acquiescement d'approbation en voyant le résultat et sourit.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser cacher de nouveau ce joli visage. » Dit-elle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
